


Your Soul Matches Mine

by HopelessOwls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jily Week, Marauders era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles I've written for the second Jily Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul Matches Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt- GAMES or Travel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas associated with it.

"But what's the point?" James asked, holding the small plastic house in front of his face, scrutinizing it closely.

"The point is to win, Potter. Isn't that the goal in most games?" Lily said idly as she organized the slips of colorful paper that were decorated with large numbers into piles.

James made a face and carefully set the tiny red house on the board placed between them. He had spent the entire night before watching her and three of her friends play Monopoly, constantly asking questions about how this worked or why that happened until Lily made him go ask Remus, saying she needed to concentrate.

Somehow he had managed to convince her to teach him the game and now they were sitting on the floor in front of the fire while Lily organized the money, acting as the dealer, and James examined the tiny metal playing pieces.

"Why would anybody want to play as ashoe? Or a  _thimble_?"

"Nobody picks the thimble," Lily told him as she reached over and plucked the piece of his little finger and tossed it inside the worn box. "Now, I'm the dog, so choose yours."

After a moment of deliberation, James chose the battleship and watched as Lily placed both on the starting square. He stared at her as Lily handed him his money. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That's your money. You win when you have the most out of everyone, but since we're the only ones playing, we'll just say you win when the other person is bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?" James asked in a puzzled voice, placing the slips of paper on the carpet in front of him and frowning.

"It means you owe more money than you can pay," Lily said, pulling her thick red hair over one shoulder and smirking at him. "Which is what will happen to you in 10 minutes."

James returned her smirk with a broad, self-assured grin. "You're on, Evans. I'll bet you ten sickles I win."

Exactly twenty-seven minutes later, Lily was trying to contain her giggles as James swore and glared murderously at the game board and the single green piece of thin paper he held clenched in his hand. "This is completely unfair, Evans! You own every single property on this board!"

"You have three avenues," Lily pointed out, her voice muffled by the hand she kept over her mouth so James wouldn't see her grin.

"The most pathetic and worthless ones!"

"If they're so pathetic and worthless, you shouldn't have bought them."

James spluttered for a moment. "You told me they were good! I traded you for one – the worst mistake I ever made, you minx, that is the one you've been after this whole time, I can't believe you talked me into playing this rubbish game –"

"Talked you into it!" Lily exclaimed, laughed out loud. "You asked me to teach you, Potter, and it's hardly my fault you don't have the brains to keep the good avenues. Now, pay up."

James crumbled the last of his money into a ball and tossed it at her, grinning when it landed down the front of her jumper. "Fine, Evans, you win. Are you pleased now?"

"Very."

Swiping his arm over the board, knocking small plastic houses and paper money all over the floor, James leaned over so his face was close to hers. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers. "I have a better idea of how to spend our time, Evans. Much more fun, and this time I'll win."

"You win? You never win, James."

"We'll see about that, Lily."

 


End file.
